1. Field of Invention
This invention is concerned with outdoor wireless networking system and devices, specifically, an outdoor high bandwidth wireless network link with multiple redundancies.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the art of outdoor wireless network communication, the communication links among the wireless point of presence (WPOP) are to provide main bandwidth supply to the rest of the transmitting equipments which service the remote clients. This kind of network communication link is normally considered as backbone link for wireless networking. There are wired backbone link and wireless backbone links.
The basic requirements of the backbone link are high bandwidth and high reliability. A LMDS wireless communication system is a very common backbone link of wireless communication. To meet the requirements, a LMDS system uses high quality microwave components and other electronics parts to ensure high reliability. LMDS system also adopts high radio frequency band to provide the high bandwidth for the connectivity, and, a LMDS system is high cost and hard to deploy.
To improve the reliability of the backbone wireless communication, it is not enough by only improve the equipment quality itself; redundancy is a very important and common technology. Some LMDS radio systems have two-radio redundancy modular design. Sometimes, a third location of topology is established in order to achieve the redundancy of the whole communication. More high-grade equipments such as switches and routers need to be deployed to setup a third location redundancy.
In the prior art of the wireless backbone technology, cost and how to achieve the redundancy is a big issue. LMDS radio system itself is very expensive, the high frequency design causes users to pay bandwidth usage fee, and, further more, the high frequency microwave system cannot communicate over far distance. Setting up an third topology redundancy site, is not only extra high cost, but also, the suitable location is not always available. Accordingly, most wireless networks and their backbone are working in the non-redundancy status.
Obviously, a better solution is needed.